Love Leads On
by CinnimonToastKatie
Summary: When mewtwo finds himself falling for mew, and mew for mewtwo, what will become of them? What will bring them togther, or ultimately, pull them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**this is something I'm thinking of starting. Ill see how it gose. I shave a plot planned for this deal hopefully it turns out well.i hope it gets the same response as Lucario legend master, because I'm hoping it will be just as good if not better. The plot comes into play right away, and I'm proud to say that it went exactly how I wanted it too! If there at hose annoying things where words are missing that's entirely fault, not mine. I wrote, read, checked, read, spell checked, and had it checked by FIVE OTHER PEOPLE that deemed it mistake free. So yeah tell me if it happens and ill fix it, though I'm not sure why it happens. It went on with the other major story ! And yes the same POV as the other one, I'm best sat this kind. I tried to portray mew as energetic but annoying and I think I achieved it well. This takes place a few years after Mewtwo strikes back, and the events of mewtwo returnes never happend as of yet I haven't thought of a way they can fit into this well. So mewtwos personality is ment to be something like**

sarcastic

Loner,

Prideful

Patient

Temperamental

and mews personality is ment to be like

energetic

annoying

helpful

odd

nice

compassionate

and at times a hopeless romantic. Only at TIMES!

* * *

'When will Mew arrive? She was expected to come here today...'

I thought as I sat in the meadow. Nothing really changed here- everything seemingly suspended in time. I watched as a budderfree fluttered overhead, and into the trees. I sighed, and stood up. Mew was late. Again. I turned my head just in time to see a flash of pink graze my vision as the energetic pokemon flew past me.

"Your late again mew."

Ever sense the...incident, mew had kept a close eye on me, visiting Atleast once a week. Over time I had actually come to like the visits. The clones I had created had eventually moved on, and had families. But I stayed-something about this place kept me here.

"Hey I'm here now aren't I!"

She said. That was always the thing with mew-i, of corse, understood her perfectly, but her high pitched voice always seemed to give me a headache. I shrugged and turned away for her, and began walking back to the small cave I now called to my displeasure, mew followed.

"Hey grumpy! What are you giving me the cold shoulder for? I'm only like, a minute late!"

I rolled my eyes. As much as she can try, she'll never understand. I liked being visited. But not the reason she comes. I don't need to be babysat like a newborn hatchling! I continued to ignore her as I arrived at my home.

"Gosh no wonder your always alone. Your horrible company! "

I finally snapped, and spun around to face her, eyes blazing.

"JUST SHUT UP MEW! IF YOU WENT THROUGH HALF THE STUFF I HAVE YOU WOULD WANT TO BE ALONE TOO! I DONT NEED YOR LITTLE PINK BUTT UP IN MY FACE!SO JUST TAKE YOUR ANNOYING SELF AND GO AWAY!"

I regretted it instantly, but didn't back down. Mew regarded me with a emotionless face for a few moments before tears sprang to her eyes. I groaned-I didn't mean to make her cry! I reached out and with a grimace, pulled her in and gave her a quick hug before letting go again. She sniffled once, then turned and started to float away.

"Mew I-"

I started, meaning to apologize. She turned and had a look that seemed wrong on her.

"Don't even start mewtwo. Just...don't. And here I had thought you changed."

With that, she teleported away, leaving me alone once more. I wanted to tell her I'm sorry, but she was already gone.

I sat on the chair I had fashioned, and held my head in my paws. How could I say that to her? It's not like I would normally care-but why do I feel so...bad about it? I never have before. I groaned and sat back, looking at the ceiling. When she came back next, I would apologize. I'm sure of it. But...that DOSENT explain why this...this feeling festers inside of me. Guilt? Of corse. Pity? Maybe. But the was something else. Something even I could now identify-what was it?

Mew didn't come the next week. Or the next, or the next. When she did come, I was in bad shape. Several humans had attempted to intrude on the island after word so show got to mainland of my living here, and they brought Pokemon even difficult for me to defeat. One brought a team of six poison types, and that's what was affecting me most. Of corse, the poison wouldn't kill me, but it hurt. Badly. When mew teleported into my cave, I didint notice her right away. I had been retching for what felt like the thousandth time that week as the poison made its way out of my system. I turned away with the horrible taste of vomit in my mouth when I noticed mew. I didn't care right away though- my head hurt, and my vision blurred slightly before I was able to focus.

"H-hello..mew.."

I said, my voice hoarse. Mew stared at me, wide eyed for a moment, seemingly in shock. Then she flew to me, faster then my eyes where able to register.

"Ohmygosh mewtwo what Happened?! Are you sick?!well obviously yor sick but what made you sick?!"

I coughed once before saying simply,

"Poison types."

She nodded knowingly, and helped me into the bed i had made not too long agao. I laid there for a moment, getting my bearings, before remembering I had to apologize.

"M-mew I'm really sor-"

"No. I'm sorry."

She cut me off. I looked at her, utterly confused. She gave me a sheepish grin.

"Well...after I left I was kinda...mad...and kinda maybe sorta told some people your here.."

She began. My eyes widened but I sighed deeply. I deserved it after all.

"It's fine mew.."

She shrugged and set herself down beside me, much to my shock. I pushed her away after a moment, leaned over the side of the bed, and began to vomit again. I groaned when it was over, turning back to lay down. Mew had that shocked look on her face again, then rushed out of the cave. Great. I chased her off again, and this time I didn't even mean too.

But, she returned within a few minutes, and with her she carried several berries that I didn't recognize. She held them out to me.

"Eat."

She said simply. I narrowed my eyes and glared. What where these berries anyway? She rolled her eyes.

"They help cure poison mewtwo. Eat."

I shrugged. If they didn't work, and made it any worse they would just come back up later. With a grimace, I ate one, cringing at the sour taste. They didn't help. Mew gave me a worried expression, before it changed to one of curiosity.

"Mewtwo, I have an idea but er...you won't like it."

I narrowed my eyes. Most ideas of hers I didn't like. But the way she actually pointed it out this time worried me.

"And your idea..is?.."

Mew took a deep breath.

"A Pokemon center."

It took me a moment to grasp what she was saying. She wanted me to go to a center?!

"Mew! You know I caint just-"

She gave me a glare that told me not to go Agenst her. I gulped but allowed her to teleport both of us to the center,and with gut wrenching Certainty, recognized it as the Pokemon center I had once taken the nurse from. Too late to go back now, I half walked half levitated into the center, and ignored the stares I got from the Pokemon there. The nurse gasped as she saw me, and I uttered a silent prayer that she wouldn't recognize me.

"Y-y-your mewtwo!"

She stuttered out. Crap. I opened my mouth to speak, having learned to speak with an actual voice during my time alone,but instead found myself vomiting once again. Nurse joys look went from fear to determination as her nursing skills kicked in. She called upon two chanseys who helped load me into a stretcher, and allowed me to followed as she wheeled me into a larger room. Mew stayed closer then I would expect- why would she act like...well, like family?

The nurse knew what was wrong, how I don't know, but soon had a needle in her hand. I shook my head quickly. No way. No needles.

"Sorry, but this is the only way I ca. Administer the antidote."

I sighed deeply and cringed as she stuck the metal needle into my arm and pushed the syringe down. A cold fluid spread through out me, and the burning feeling I had felt sense I was poisoned finally went away. I shivered.

"I don't see why you didn't come sooner, mewtwo. Why would you let it get this serious?"

I looked away.

"I don't trust humans."

I said, my voice as hard as stone. She would never understand, no one would.. Mew nodded to the nurse. I stood up and walked back to the main room, witch now smelled of bleach. I shook my head, fighting the oncoming thought of why it would smell that way-it was because of the mess I had made. I decided to walk back to the shore, then teleport home. I enjoyed long walks. I could always just tamper with the memories of humans that saw me. I walked out, and to my confusion, mew followed. Falling into step next to me, mew kept throwing glances at me when she thought I wasn't looking. What's wrong with her? I jumped as I felt something touch my tail, and was confused to see it was mews tail that had wrapped around mine. I gently pulled our of her grasp,and saw her blushing, and not looking at me. A warm feeling over came me, and I looked away as was going on?again, the unknown feeling grazed me. I shook my head, banishing it. I turned my gaze once more to mew, and found her looking at me aswell. I felt my face redden beneath my fur, and cursed myself for having the white fur that showed the blush. Mew smiled slightly, but we continued to walk in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ill be uploading several chaps today to kick start things. Same deal with before, missing words, not my fault. The title cover IS mine, the pose isint (mew hugging mewtwo) but I drew that myself so yea. I don't own pokemon, wish I did though! Anyway, already four views, yay! LLM started out small, and now is big so I'm hoping the same will happen here. More plot. YAY. Review if you liked, if not tell me what I did wrong! I take suggestions for future events!**

* * *

Weeks passed, and every time mew came to visit, that strange feeling would graze me once more. Even more strangely, mew seemed to act much more...different around me. She didn't seem as annoying or as hyper as before. More subdued. But each time I attempted to ash her what was wrong, she would ward off the question or refuse to Anwser, much to my confusion. I found myself growing more attached to mew, actually missing her when she left. I didn't get this though- why in earth would I miss mew? Did it have to do with the strange, outlandish feeling? I sat in the open meadow as I contemplated these things, and heard the all too familiar 'whoosh' as mew teleported next to me. I smiled and turned to face her. She was smiling as well. I was tempted to ask her if she felt the same thing as I did, that strange, odd feeling. But I hesitated. What if she didn't? Would she think I was strange? I swallowed past a sudden lump in my throat before deciding to confront her about it.

"Mew...I wanna ask you something."

She turned to look at me, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Yeah?"

I gulped once, before continuing.

"W-well...for a while now when I'm around you I get this...feeling. It's..odd really I don't understand what it is. At first I just thought It was gratitude for you having helped me but...it's more then that. Do you feel it as well?"

She giggled, and smiled widely. I knew it. She didn't, and she was laughing at me!

"Yes, mewtwo I feel it."

Oh.

"And..I know what It is. But I didn't think you shared the feeling as well. That's why I never spoke up."

I nodded, and silently urged her to explain.

"The feeling you described is..well...uh...love."

That stopped me short. Love? That's something I never expected to hear. But somehow, it fit the feeling. Love.

"And...what is...love?"

Mew giggled again.

"Well..it's when you like someone. A whole big lot! And you like them so much the feeling starts and eventually they both realize it and.."

She stopped with wide eyes, realizing she had said too much.

"And?"

I pried, unknowing what would come next.

"And..t-they become mates."

She said slowly. My eyes widened, and I took in a sharp breath. Mates? I knew the meaning of the word, of corse. I had watched as my clones found mates, and raised families, and eventually moved on to new places.

"Mates."

I tested the word in my mouth. It felt strange to say to aloud. She nodded, before saying in a tone so low I could barely hear,

"Mewtwo...c-could you...w-would you...be..m-my mate?"

She stuttered out. I was shocked to say the least. Me? Be her mate? My mind raced as I considered this, but unknown to me, the Answer was already set in stone.

"Yes."

I whispered in the same. Hardly audible tone as she had. In a pink blur, and was up, and hugging me. I felt the red blush spread Across my face as I looked around to make sure no one was watching. Apart from a pikachu and rattitatta, who I knew wouldn't tell a soul, no one was around. I slowly pulled mew off of me and she beamed up at me, smiling widely. I smiled as well, knowing I wasn't alone in the strange feeling, and not only that, but I now had a...a mate. Her tail wrapped around mine, and mine around hers as we walked back to my cave. When we arrived, I turned on the light I had put in not too long ago. It dimly lit up the small space. I tensed when I saw a cubone near my food supply, and briskly walked up to up, picking it up. I growled deep in my throat and was about to make it leave when mew darted over.

"AWWWW itssocute!"

She said loudly, and so fast I hardly understood her.

I rolled my eyes and looked at her, then at the baby pokemon I held.

"Move please mew."

I said, gently moving around her to place the cubbone outside. She darted in front of me with a stern face.

"He isint leaving without some food."

She said with a tone that dared me to challenge her. I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off.

"Nope! I dont want to hear any of it. This is my first, last, and only statement on the matter."

She said with conviction, floating over to the food bin and trapping several berries, and a few other choice things before handing them to the cubbone and allowing me to set it outside. It waved a thank you to mew and started off on its way. I scowled lightly, turning to face mew.

"Why would you-"

I was cut short when her lips met mine, and she closed her eyes, then broke away. A smile slowly formed on her face.

"What...what was that?..."

I asked, my voice shaking. She giggled.

"It's a kiss, silly."

She said. I now smiled as well, a blush forming for reasons lost to me. I looked outside, and saw the sun beginning to set. Taking mews paw in mine, I whispered,

"Follow me."

She did so without complaint, and I lead her to the top of the small hill that rested above my cave. She gasped at the sight. A beautiful, clear view of the sunset and forest below it was waiting,

"M-mewtwo this is...beautiful"

She whispered, awed. I nodded, then dread gripped me as I realized something:mew usually left at sunset on the day she came to visit. Turning to her, I asked.

" mew... Will you be leaving like Normal?.."

She looked at me with sullen eyes.

"Why? Do you..want me to leave?"

I shook my head quickly.

"No no! It's just, normally at sunset you leave...I don't want you to this time, though."

She nodded,p with a small seemed hesitant.

"Can I...live here? Not in your cave with you, if you don't want me to I'm sure I can find my own somewhe-"

"With me is fine, my mew."

I cut her off with a soft whisper. She smiled as I said 'my mew' and hugged me tightly.

"Let me go get a few things from my h-..old. House okay?"

I nodded, and started back down the hill to my cave.

Within minutes mew teleported back, and with her, she brought several little trinkets. One of witch was a music box, that played a soft melody.

"Where can I put these?"

I pointed to a makeshift shelf on the far wall, or what counted for far in my small cave, and she nodded and went to put them on the shelf, with the Exception of the music box, that she put near the bed on my request.

When she was settled in, I was already half asleep in bed. I woke up when I felt something wiggle beside me, and turned my head slightly to see mew snuggle up Agenst my back, and close her eyes. I smiled, and turned back, then eventually fell in to what was the most peaceful nights sleep I had in a very long time.

I awoke to mew watching the monitors attached to a wall, and saw that instead of watching the islands surrounding shore, the screens showed strange pictures.

"Mew? What..what's that?"

I said, my voice heavy with sleep. She shrugged and said

"I made it so these pick up cable as well as the cameras signals."

I nodded, then turned over, and sat up. I knew what cable was-sort of. Getting up, I slowly walked over to where mew was sitting. She floated up, allowing me to sit, then sat in my lap. I smiled slightly, and watched what she had. It was a battle between a strangely familiar child and a purple-haired boy. Mew pointed to the raven haired child.

"That's ash ketchum. And that's his friend pikachu!"

Ash. The name echoed in my head as memories, unbidden, flooded my mind. His sacrifice to save the Pokemon, his determination to win...

I was snapped back to reality as mew pointed to the purple haired boy.

"And THAT'S Paul, his rival!"

She said happily, blissfully unaware of the fact that I knew ash. No. She knew. She was there as well wasn't she? I sighed deeply, earning a confused glance from mew. I shrugged and once again she turned her attention to the screen. I did as well, watching the battle. We both groaned as he set a fire type Against a water, and watched as,some how, his charaizard came out victorious. That boy didn't have as much power as Paul, but made up with friendship and trust what he lacked in power and experience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay for ash! Boo for annoying crowd people! I don't own pokemon! BOOO! btw, If words are missing not my fault no words or spelling is wrong as I'm posting this its a stupid glitch with FF.N.**

* * *

The next few days passed uneventfully, currently mew was trying to persuade me to once more step into the public eye. I argued with her fiercely on this subject, and was brought up short when she said,

"Well with or without you I'm gonna do it! I hate having to hide like this!"

I stared at her, dumbstruck.

"But mew, the dangers..."

I started, knowing full well it WOULDN'T make a difference. She gazed back at me with a soft expression.

" I don't care about the dangers. No ones out there like rocket anymore Two- they disbanded, you know that. Your fear is irrational. You know full well that not every human is as sick and twisted too,so you caint just-"

"Okay"

I said, giving in. She blinked.

"Okay? Your...not gonna argue anymore?"

I shook my head, and she smiled widely.

"Great! There was this festival on the mainland that's all about Pokemon and that oak person that's like really really smart and stuff is gonna talk about Pokemon and..."

I smiled as she rambled on, switching from furious and mad to curious and happy. Some times I wondered if she was bipolar.

Within two hours we where at the festival, and walked among the meany humans. She seemed unaffected by the looks we got, but I however was more then aware of them. More then once I heard the click of a pokedex opening, then the gasp as nothing was Recorded for me, and the pokedex's offer for both turned as we heard the sounds of a battle, and I smiled as I recognized the Pokemon-a pikachu, fighting a bulbasour. I wasn't surprised when I saw the pikachu belonged to the boy from TV- ash. Of corse he would come to a Pokemon festival. Behind him, a girl who I recognized as mist and a man who I recognized as Brock the battle ended as ash being the victor, I turned o leave, passing a metal table with samples of some sort of sweet. I felt something wrap around my ankles and trip me, and my head slammed Against the table. I groaned and sat up, and looked to see ashes bulbasour and ash, the boy having a glint of confusion and fear. I stood up.

" what's wrong with you!"

I shouted. He seemed confused.

"You...didn't attack."

I rolled my eyes,

"Well unlike some people I don't just attack random people who have don't nothing wrong!"

Ashes eyes narrowed.

" you DID do something wrong! You hurt those Pokemon! You..you..bully!"

Mew stepped in.

"That's then! This is now! Step down!"

She yelled, her voice echoing slightly, prepared to defend me. I put a hand like paw to my head, and was shocked to see a bit of blood on it when I looked. Stupid kid. Ash backed down, and stood up straight. Mew moved aside and ash gasped when he saw the tiny patch of blood in my head.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!"

Mews eyes widened as she saw me, and she took my paw and teleported us away, back to the Pokemon center. I sighed deeply as we walked in. When nurse joy saw me she gasped as well, and lead me inside. Luckily, it was only a scratch. I was sent right back out with only a warning to be more careful. Mew insisted we go back to the festival, and once again, I found myself agreeing.

When we arrived, no one seemed to give us the side glances as they had before. As we walked among the meany stands, people looked on in awe at mew and me, and offering things like the Cotten candy mew now ate happily. We stood in frount of a large stage where the professor who supposedly knew all there was to know about Pokemon would make a speech. A picture of a poke-ball appeared on the rather large screen, and the man walked on stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! I'm honored you came here today. Now, as you know, the world of Pokemon is very large and consists of meany, meany types of Pokemon! But today I'm here to talk about legendaries. These Pokemon are the most elusive, and more often then not there's only one of them!"

I felt self counsious as murmurs started around the crowd,and some looked at mew and me with curious glances. As pictures scrolled behind the professor as he spoke, a picture of mew was passed by, and someone in the crowd yelled

"THAT PINK POKEMON IS HERE!"

Startled, the professor looked about, and his eyes finally settled on both me and mew. He smiled. And walked down from his podium.

"Well well! It seems like two legendaries have joined us."

Someone in the crowd shouted about it being a hoax, big the professor shook his head.

"Oh, these aren't fakes. I can tell that much. It's the two mews. Mew, and mew Two."

My eyes widened. How did he know who I am? I looked to mew And she smiled sheepishly. Oh yeah, she had told...

After what seemed like a thousand questions from the surrounding ding crowd, mew noticed me, tense and nervous. With a sigh and a nod to the professor, she teleported us both away, back to the cave we called home.


	4. Chapter 4

**_SAME AS BEFORE PEEPS! Longer Chalter and...AMG WTF KITTEN?! Yay!reView!_**

* * *

It had been a week after he festival, and while I was more confterable around humans, I didn't exactly like them.i heard footsteps in the mouth of our cave, and assumed it was a pokemon. You can imagine my shock when I heard a slight gasp,and turned to see a human.i was standing up within seconds, growling, fur bristled. Mew was behind me, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Alright! Les pt battle!"

The trainer shouted eagerly.

"GO CHARIZARD!"

I mentally groaned as a large orange lizard materialized. It roared, and I resisted the urge to tell it to shut up.

"Charizard use flame thrower!"

The lizard reared back, and a powerful burst of flame scorched me. I turned, and found mew unharmed, but staring up at me with large, surprised eyes. If I had been any normal pokemon, that move would have made me unable to battle right away. Luckily, I wasent a normal pokemon. Holding my arm out, I felt the familiar and comforting feel of crackling blue energy as I let to a powerful shadow ball. The ball shot at the lizard, effectively knocking it out.

"Charizard no!"

The trainer ran up to it.

"You did good buddy."

H said, then retracted the large orange lizard into its poke-ball. Grinning, he took out a blue ball with a faded M.

"I call out...mewtwo."

I recoiled, wondering if he was serious. The red light shot from the ball, and condensed in front of me slowly. There was a mewtwo. It's eyes shine green, while a dark pink tail lashed behind it. It was clad in the same armor that had trapped me long agao, no doubt being used once again to suppress the power of the user. I growled deep in my throat, and backed up.

"You cant win this mewtwo. You are old, she is young. She is superior. Just back down and save yourself the trouble, and come willingly. Or ill have to take you with more...forceful means."

I flinched at the menace In his tone, but stood my ground.

"Mewtwo, use shadow ball."

So slight hesitance, the opposing pokemon raised its arm and show the crackli ball of energy at me. My eyes began to glow blue as I put up a barrier around myself and mew. The ball of energy burst Agenst the barrier, and even from my place I felt the sizzling air. Yes. This pokemon was much, much more,powerful. Alone, I stood no chance. But I wasn't alone. I turned to mew. I hated to ask her this, but..

"Mew..I caint do this alone."

She gave me a look of determination.

"And you won't have to!"

She floated beside me. I formed my ball of blue energy, and she formed hers. They mended together and created a large purple ball, and togther we defeated the opponent. As I watched the pink female mewtwo fall, I heard a cry. Not one aloud, no, a mental cry. Not words, but it was plain as day:'HELP ME!'. Faster then the human eye can see, I darted for word, and pulled the helmet off the other mewtwo. It took a deep breath, and had a look of gratitude. While mew kept the trainer at bay, I tore away the armor, piece by piece. When free of the armor, the mewtwo female stood up, and walked over to the trainer, who was now immobilized by mew. She reached into the mans pocket and pulled out the ball with the M, then threw it Agenst the wall, shattering it. Turning to me, it said with its psychic voice,

"Thank you."

Then turned and levitated, then lifted herself out of the cave, and into the sky. I turned to mew, and I knew we both had the same thought:if there was one more, how meany more could there be?

Weeks passed without incident, until mew started to feel wrong. She began to get actually sick a few days later, and vomited for the first time at around five in the morning. But,however, she was back to her energetic self almost right after, confusing me. Rough out the day, she complained about wanting raspberries, and eventually convinced me to go to the human market with her to get some. In a pink blur she was by the jar we kept the money we find along road sides, and she grabbed the entire thing, unsure of how much we will need. Then, together, we teleported to the market. It wasent as crowded as it usually was, but held a decent number of people and Pokemon. Sense the festival, we had come into the settlements around the island more and more, and now people hardly gave us a second glance. However, I always had to Answer questions for the tourists...

With her tail wrapped around mine, we walked togther, me holding the small map of the market.

"I think it's over there?"

I said, pointing in the direction of several food stands. Mew shrugged and we made our way smell of human food, rice I believe, drifted over and mess tail tightened around mine. I turned my head to see her pale, and I recognized her expression. She was going to be sick. I quickly lead her away from the stands, and almost. Instantly she relaxed again. I guess the didint like the smell of rice?...

"Wait here alright?"

She nodded, and I took the jar of money with me as I walked back over. I smelled nothing but the rice, and the scent was decently good. Nothing to make mew feel sick. Shrugging, I paid for two containers of raspberries and made my way back to mew. She did a little backflip as she saw what I was carrying.

"Can we keep looking around?"

She asked. I shrugged and was hard-pressed to keep up with her as she sped throughout the market, looking at this or that.

By the end of the day, both mew and I where beyond tired. Teleporting back to the cave, we both laid down right away and fell asleep.

Every day for the next two weeks, mew went through several containers of raspberries, causing me to buy more and more each time I visited the store. As if simply to make it worse she had begun to have nightmares, waking up in the dead of night.

"Mew, this is the last straw. I'm taking you to a center."

I said, holding mew who was crying from one of her nightmares. She nodded, wanting nothing more then for it to stop. Closing my eyes, I teleported the both of us to the center, surprising , who was closing up. She narrowed her eyes as she saw mew.

"What happend?"

I took a deep breath.

"She hasent been getting very good sleep, if any, because of nightmares,has been sick At least once a day for the last two weeks, and eats far too meany raspberries then she should but feels no repercussion. I was hoping you could shed some light on what could be wrong."

Nurse joys expression changed to one of amusement and lead both of us into a room with a table and a large machine. Laying mew down, she looked around, curious. Nurse joy smoothed some sort of gel over mews belly, much to both of our confusions. Then Joy took out a strangely shaped device and ran it over mews belly, and whispered something in her ear when a small dot popped up among the black and grey on the screen. Mews eyes widened and she looked to me, then at the screen, then back at me.

"Oh...oh...the eating the dreams...the throwing up..oh oh oh!"

She said quickly. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyone care to explain?"

Nurse joy pointed to the screen, as mew was lost for words.

"baby."

Joy said. I didint get it.

"Baby?"

Joy nodded, then pointed to mews belly. I still didint get gave an exasperated sigh and said

"For arceus's sake mewtwo! She's having a baby! YOUR baby!"

My eyes widened. I had imagined meany outcomes. Flu, a cold, a strange version of pokerus. But not this. I looked closer at the screen, and could just barely distinguish a thin tail, and tiny nubs that would eventually be limbs. I stared in awe as the screen went blank. I looked down at mew, and saw wet tracks on her fur from tears, but she was smiling brightly. I smiled aswell, thinking About how the child would look, considering how different mew and I where... I didint dwell, or let that disrupt my newfound joy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay kitten! Boo shrt chapter D: Sorry if its short, I have alot to do today but wanted to get SOMETHING out for this! Review if you liked, and still review if you didint saying what I did wrong!**

**peace!**

* * *

Mew was, to say the least, annoyed with sense we found out she was expecting, I had been just a bit , I was in full right to be! This was a big deal, and I wasn't going to be a failure as a father or a mate. I was determined to do that at the very mews belly got bigger, she would complain more, much to my own displeasure. But I didn't complain, for I knew she did have it just a bit worse, being the one to carry the kitten. Everything went smoothly, as we both had hoped it would. It was in the middle of the night, and I felt a wetness slowly spread under both mew and myself, and fully awoke to mews pained gasp. I was up in a second, kneeling my mew, asking if she was alright. She just whispered two words, but those two words held a lot of power.

"It's time.."

I nodded, and picked her up. We had prepared everything-mew had refused to have the child in the pokemon center after she saw a haunter, and freaked out. It still baffled me as to why mew was so afraid of ghost types, but I didn't dare ask. I had previously made a sturdy bed, and adorned it with pillows and blankets I had borrowed from the pokemon center, with nurse joys permission.i laid her on the bed, and told her to wait here while I got nurse joy. I teleported myself to the pokemon center, shocking Joy when I did so.

"Mewtwo! Why are you here so late?"

I chuckled slightly at the sight of her-obviously prepared for bed. Her usually braided hair hung down her sholders, and she was clad in pink pajamas.

"It's time."

I said with a grin but at the same time felt nervous. She nodded, and I teleported both of us back to the cave. I rushed back to mews side, and held her paw gently while she cringed in pain. Nurse joy sat at the end of the bed, and I looked away while she did her...business.

" five cent. Dilated. You still have a while to go before you can push mew, so just wait it out okay?"

Nurse joy said soothingly. Mew nodded, and I rubbed her belly as she squeezed my paw. She whimpered as another contraction rocked through her body. I looked to nurse joy, and she gave me a helpless look.

Nurse joy checked mew once an hour, and after a full ten hours, she finally said

"Okay! Your ready mew! Soon when a contraction comes youll feel the need to push okay? Don't fight it."

Mew nodded five minutes passed in pained silence, the only noise being mews labored breathing and accessional whimper. Mews agonized scream filled the air, and i looked to nurse joy, alarmed. But joy had a smile on her face, and I craned my head over to see why. At first, joy blocked any view, but when joy shifted I saw something that made me want to be sick and made me want to smile at the same time- the head of the kitten was out. I looked to mew with a foolish smile on my face.

" it's almost here mew, you can do it!"

I encouraged. She nodded, and a tear rolled down her face, wetting the fur. I gripped her hand, and received a bone-crushing grip in return.

Mew let out another shrill, piercing scream minutes later, then was still, exept for her panting. The silence didint last,however, as a new, higher pitched cry filled the air. Both myself and mew looked just in time to see a small, red kitten be held up by nurse joy, who was smiling widely. She handed the wriggling kitten to me, and I kneeled down to mew who gazed at the small kitten.

" is it a boy?...or a girl?.."

Mew whispered in an Exhausted tone. I parted the fur of the kitten, and slipped a finger gently under the sheath that hid the privates. I smiled.

"A girl."

Mew aswell, and I got a good look at the kitten. It looked much like mew, but had my eyes and tail. In the back of my mind, I realized this was a new Pokemon breed all together0. She had no name.

"What will we name her, mew?"

"Jessie."

Mew said without hesitation. Jessie. I nodded, and handed the kitten to nurse joy so she could be cleaned.

Mew sighed deeply, and looked at me with bright eyes.

"Who dose she look like the most?"

She asked, obviously tired.

"You of corse. My mew, sleep, you are tired, as you very well should be."

Mew nodded, and closed her eyes. She was Instantly asleep. I got up quietly, and went into the room I had gotten ready for the baby. Concentrating, I used my powers to dye the small crib I had bought in the market pink.

Going into the larger room, what serves as the average living room, I found nurse joy and Jessie. Seeing me, nurse joy turned and handed the kitten to me. The wriggling baby felt warm in my arms. I smiled down at Jess. She really was a cute kid.

Mew awoke a few hours later, and got to really hold Jess for the first time.i smiled as I saw mew begin to coo at the infant, and chuckled when she said

"Who's a pretty baby? You are! Yes you are!"

Life was perfect. Jessie grew normally,and before we knew it, she was turning a year old. She could tittle around on all fours, and had accessional spurts of Psychic powers, but nothing major yet. I held her as she blew out the candle, and the humans wound us clapped. Mew insisted on holding a small party at the pokemon center when she asked nurse joy for permission. It really was small, consisting of oak,joy, Jenny, and a few pokemon. But Jessie enjoyed it anyway, and played with a pikachu that had been treated at the center. life, was essentially, perfection us. If only those precious, happy moments would last...


	6. Chapter 6

**Short chapter is short but full of plot YAAAAY!**

* * *

The attack came without warning. One moment, we where all asleep in our cave. The next, chaos. An explosion rocked through the entrance to our cave, and I had mew and Jessie behind me in less then a second. Several people I vaguely recognized stepped out of the dust kicked up by the explosion. Amoung them, several members from diffrent factions. I saw a team plasma member, a rocket grunt, a galactic member.. I growled deep on my throat, fur bristling.

"My my looks like the big bad clone has a little family now!"

A man said, still hidden by I knew the voice anywhere. It had haunted my dreams for leader of team rocket walked our of the smoke then, clapping slowly.

"Bravo, mewtwo. You see, I happened I hear about your little...family, but I put no credit into the rumors. But it seems it was true after all eh? All the same. You see, I created you,Mewtwo. And just as easily, I created another of you."

My gut gave a painful twist at his words. Another?...

"I don't care what you throw at me! You won't get them!"

I shouted, curving protectively around my daughter and mate. The man only chuckled.

"You are weak compared to the creation i have now. You see, you have yet to battle one of your own species. "

He tossed a masterball out, and the device opened to reveal a mewtwo. But, it had a green tail, unlike my own.

"Mewtwo, use shadow ball."

I put up a barrier, but the crackling ball of energy blasted through it as if it was nothing. I felt the full force of the thing, and I was sent flying. I heard my head hit the rock wall with a sickening crunch, then nothing.

I awoke restrained by metal cuffs, in a large dark room. A light turned on, and I squinted in the sudden brightness. giovanni stepped up into the light, a menacing grin on his face,

"You are weak, mewtwo. Defiled by nature. This Atleast can be corrected, if you would only obey."

I growled.

"Ill never obey you."

giovanni sighed.

"If you insist, we have...other methods of persuasion."

Two more lights turned on with a loud 'click' for each. What I saw made my heart race. Mew and Jessie where both, like me, strapped to tables. One more, smaller light, turned on between the two, and on it was a array of sickening surgical made his way to the tools, and picked up professionally sharpened scalpel. He slowly walked to Jessie, and held the knife to the toddlers throat. The child had enough sense to not move.

"Now, mewtwo. I shall ask again. Would you like to obey?"

I gulped, and hoped he was bluffing.

"You don't have the balls!"

He laughed, and pushed the knife a little harder, causing a single droplet of blood to fall from the toddlers neck.

"Oh, don't I?"

Jessie looked at me with an expression of fear and defiance, telling me two things at once: to never give in, and to save her.i hung my head.

"Ill do whatever you want...just don't hurt them.."

I said, defeated. The man nodded with a look of triumph, and stepped away. He walked o me, and pointed the knife back at my family.

"You disobey me, and they pay the price of your misdeed. Do you understand,mewtwo?"

I nodded, unable to speak through the lump in my throat.

"Good."

And with that, he walked away, and the lights turned off, leaving us in darkness. As soon as he was gone, I reached out with my mind and contacted both Jessie and mew.

'You didint have to obey, mewtwo.'

Mew said right away.

"Yes, i did. I won't let him hurt you.'

I responded. While me and mew conversed, Jessie watched with the minds eye. She had yet to speak, and so her silence did not concern me. But what did concern me, is that she spoke for the first time in this situation. And that her first word lead on into her first sentence.

'Daddy, why didint you use your powers like at home?'

I was silent for a moment, dumbstruck over the fact that Jessie had spoken. I answered carefully, trying to make sure she understood.

'Because, there is a machine in here that prevents me and your mother, and possibly even you from using those powers. But they cant restrict our thought projection.'

The toddler was silent for a moment, then said simply

'oh.'

We had no way to tell time in the darkness. I counted the days by how meany times they allowed us to eat, but it was only accurate if they fed us three times a day. If they did, then we had been there for two weeks. If they didint, who knows how much time had passed? I could be mounths, or weeks. As time passed, my hopes for escape grew less and less, and eventually where none existent. My only priority was to ensure the safty of my family now,no matter what may happen to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**OH NU JESSIE! AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY OH MY GOSH IM SORRY!**

* * *

I was awoken to my chains being taken off, and my weak body fell to the floor with a thud. I realized that here was light now, and that mew and Jessie had been fed more then me, and seemed shocked at my condition. I was dragged up by a force unseen by me, and lead into a room with walls of white. Here, I was simply left to sit Agenst the wall. I heard the chilling laugh that signaled Giovanni's presence. It was a cruel,bitter sound, devoid of emotion. I opened my eyes, and found them staring right into the horrible mans.

"Well mewtwo. It seems we are finally coming to terms eh? Now you see. You won't survive here without the assistance of me and my scientists. We will provide you everything. Food, shelter. But only if you obey."

I mustered a weak smile.

"You may control me, giovanni, but that Doesn't speak for my will.."

giovanni laughed, a chilling sound.

"Oh yes well, you shall change your mind after this."

He said with conviction. He exited the brightly lit room, and reappeared on the other side of a glass window that I had failed to notice. Several men in white lab coats flanked said something, but the sound was lost to me, far too muffled by the wall between of he scientists nodded, and I felt a harsh pressure hit my stomach, and forced the sir out of my lungs. I blinked, confused. I looked down, and rolling away for me, was a small lead ball. He pain hit me, but it wasn't very intense. Easy to think around, At least. I won't the pressure again, in my chest this time. The pain came more swiftly, and eventually, they struck my head, and the pain came Immediately. It was sharp and fierce, as if someone had torn open my skull and chosen to stomp on the contents. I howled in agony, and clutched my head, curling my tail around myself protectively. I felt exposed-vulnerable. I felt soft, but firm hands lift me, and I struggled as much as my weak body could. It wasent enough. I blacked out.

When I awoke, I was in a room completely Foreign to me. My vision was blurred. I blinked, and the distortion faded into clarity. I felt...strong. Better. Looking down, I saw several things that inflicted different emotions at once-I saw, first, a ominous tube leaking a light blue gray liquid into me. Then, I saw scars. One on my stomach, obviously where the wound from the lead ball had healed over. My eyes flew open at this thought. Healed? How long had I been out? Where was mew and Jessie? I tore the tubes out of me, and struggled to stand. Despite the feeling of strength now in me, I was still malnourished and greatly in need of a proper Pokemon center. Using the wall to support myself, I slowly dragged my sluggish body to the door. It was locked. Cursing, I closed my eyes, and searched for my mate and child's minds. I found them both-where they had been left.

'Mew! Jessie!'

Mew was slow to respond, but Jessie was silent, and not even a flicker of thought to show she had recognized that I was speaking.

'Mewtwo?...'

Mew asked hesitantly, as if expecting it to be a trick.

'Yes, my mew, tis me. What has befallen you while I was out?'

Emotions I recognized all too well welled up inside mew. Guilt. Pain. Fear. Loss. shot through me.

'Mew, what's wrong? What happened?!'

Even through our mental tie, mews voice was but a whisper when she responded.

'Why...mewtwo? Why did you do it? How could you? She was your daughter...'

I was utterly confused. What? What had I done?

'Mew, I don't understand. What on earth are you talking about?'

When she responded, it wasent with words, but with memories-mental pictures. I found myself standing next to mew, and the room was once again lit, but I wasn't there. I saw myself then-enter with giovanni, and I was holding a sharp, well honed knife.

"Well, mew, it looks like you and your..ah...mate will be having some issues in the near future eh? He is on my side, now."

giovanni said, a cruel tone to his voice. The me from the memory walked over, and put the knife to Jessie's throat. Mew screamed, and the vision of me smiled wickedly, and cut accost the toddlers small throat...

'No..no...stop...please...'

I found myself begging, trying to make mew stop the horrible memories of it all. The disturbing images stopped, and I was silent.

'Why did you do it...why..'

I gulped, and tried to stop the flow of years as I realized what this ment-my little girl was dead.

'I..I...didint..mew...I...I was unConscious the entire time mew..I...oh god...'

Mew seemed to sense the feeling of utter desolation, and denial in my voice.

'You...really didint..did you?'

'No...how could I have?...I love her more then life itself...'

Mews thoughts flickered, and I sensed a knowing flash of acceptance. She had never truly accepted that it had been me, or that I had been acting of my own accord.

The next few hours where, to put it lightly, hell for me. I relived every moment from Jessie's life, up until now in my head, trying to wrap by brain around the fact that the little bundle of energy,joy, and curiosity was now gone forever. I sat near a wall, knees tucked up Agenst my body, and my tail curled around me.i didn't even attempt to hide the fact that I was crying-no, sobbing. I was broken. I felt none of the hope I once held, none of the happiness that had once coated everything I did. Everything seemed bleak,and despairing. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe normally. My breathing was uneven, and came in short gasps. Eventually, I fell into a shallow, uneven sleep.

I awoke to the feeling of warmth, and for a moment, forgot all the horrible things that had happened. I opened my eyes and found myself in a hospital bed, morning light shone through the window, lighting the bed and the room in rays. I smiled. I knew this was one of two things:an hallucination, or a I was determined to make the most of it.i tried to move, but pain shot through me, causing me to cry out. Pain? You caint feel pain in dreams. Can you?surely not. I heard rushing footsteps and a worried shout of,

'Mewtwo!'

In my mind.

'Mew?'

I attempted to ask, but pain shot through my head like a white hot branding iron. The footsteps reached my room, and nurse joy came into view, followed closely by non other then mew herself, with a white bandage tinged with red wrapped around her head. As soon as she saw I was awake, she was in my lap purring contently. I weakly smiled, and petted her back. By now I had realized this wasn't a the cold, hard reality crashed down on me once daughter was dead. I looked down at mew.

"J-Jessie...is...is she..really.."

"Shh. Don't..talk about that right now..please."

I nodded, and continued to pet my mates back, trying to comfort her and myself.

"How on earth did I wind up here?"

I asked with amusement. The last thing I remembered was going to sleep.

"Well, mewtwo. Officer Jenny and professor oak had noticed your absence, and went to your cave and found the place in tatters. They tracked down team rocket, and with the force of forty five Jenny's and a few other police members,they stormed rockets base and saved you both. They...also found...her."

I nodded. And looked at mew. She was crying. I leaned my head back, feeling tears threaten to overflow.

"Thank you nurse joy."

She nodded, and walked out of the room. Once she was gone, I couldent hold back. Years spilled over, wetting my fur.

"I caint believe she's really gone.."

Mew nodded, but didint speak. I reached my arm behind her rump and scooped her up into my arms like a child, and held her close. We both needed nothing but to me need one another at this point.

We had sat like that for several hours, and eventually got the most unlikely visitor. Ash ketchum. The boy walked in, and gasped when he saw the tear tracks on both mine and mews face.

"What happened to you guys?"

He asked softly. I growled, a threatening sound,menace obvious in every ripped growl. My fur bristled, and I bared my sharp, cat like teeth at the boy. He stepped back obviously afraid. The annoying red head behind him spoke up.

"Hey! That's not nice! He only wants to help!"

And with that,she threw the green bowl of pokemon food at my head. It hit with a solid thud,but I didint even flinch,instead keeping a bored trainers burst into laughter.

"What's funny?"

"Y-you!"

Ash gasped, but I didint get what was funny in the slightest.


	8. Chapter 8

**IM SORRY FOR NO UPDATE YESTRDAY AND SMALL UPDATE TODAY! I'm sick and SOMEONE won't let me do anything. RAWR!**

* * *

I remained weak for the duration of the month. While mew had recovered within a few hours, I had received much more damage, and needed additional care.i groaned as I stood up from the chair I had been sitting in-my legs where sore from the running they had me do. Walking over to the room where mew slept, I opened the door slowly. She kay there, in her little ball, sleeping soundly. Smiling, I crept over and got into bed behind her, curling myself around her protectively. I heard her content purr, and knew she was happy.

The bright morning light shone in through the pokemon center curtains, and as always, mew bounced in to meet me. I greeted her with a nod, then winced as I attempted to use ,y powers to greet her through telepathy. The pain I felt when using my powers had ebbed, but still persisted in the corners of my mind. Long and persistent was the pain, but it changed from the white-hot flash of pure agony, to a red, deep set throb. Mew looked to me, and smiled slightly.

"We get to go home today."

I nodded. Home...

We arrived at out half destroyed cave, and I wondered about the wreckage. Mew went off somewhere, exploring aswell. I came upon a sight that made my heart skip a beat. Jessie's room.. I stepped in, and breathed in the stale air. Her scent, after all this time,still lingered. Looking around, my heart ached with everything I saw, her pink crib, toys donated by the people in the blanket...I picked up the small, white,tattered blanket and held it close. A single tear slid down my cheek as I looked at the simple piece of one thing I had sworn to myself to do-be a good father- I had failed at. Failed miserably... Mew came in behind me, and silently put a paw on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault."

I nodded.

"I know..but..I still feel terrible.

Mew nodded,then closed her eyes.

"Her funeral is Tommowro. Come or don't. But I'm going.."

I nodded. I would attend. I had to.

The next day came before I was ready, and before I knew it, I was standing I front of the funeral home with mew. I walked in silent, and felt the eyes on us as we entered. It was rare that people held a funeral similar to a humans for a Pokemon, but this was a very special case. I Walked up to the casket, and looked at the tiny, pink form inside. Jessie lay with her

paws crossed over her small chest, and her fur was stiff and uneven, but well groomed, her blue eyes closed. I took her paw in mine,and bent my head over her still body.

"I'm so...so..sorry...I wasn't there...I...I wasn't...it's a fathers job to protect..his family. I couldn't protect you...I'm sorry..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see a sullen officer Jenny. She had handcuffs in her hand.

"Can I help y-you officer?"

I stuttered out between roughly took my shoulder and turned me around, and began to clasp the handcuffs around my wrists.

"Mewtwo, you are under arrest for the murder of Jessie Two, you have the right to remain silent. Any thing you say can and will be used Against you in court."

I shook my head, tears flowing down my face.. I was shocked. Me? Hurt my little girl?

I looked back, and officer Jenny had tears streaking down her face. Mew shook her head, and pulled on my tail.

"No! Y-you caint take him. Have a heart! It's his daughter! This is her funeral! Have mercy!"

Officer Jenny shook her head.

"I Cant. if it was up to me, he would be able to have four Months time of mourning before I even thought about arrest."

Mew sobbed.

"Have you no soul?!"

The Jenny looked at me, then took the cuffs off.

"Your lucky the funeral was postponed, and I was unable to locate you."

She gave me a glare that dared me to go Against her, and then walked out of the funeral home.i sighed in relief, and mews shoulders visibly relaxed. No one said anything, and instead the paster came onto the podium. Mew and I took our seats.

"We all ca,e here today to..to mourn the life of a child, who died far too young. She was a good, sweet girl . I knew her. Well, I met her several times At least. Around town. And she always had this smile on her face. Always. I never once saw her without that smile. She once came up to me, and said 'mister, I like your hat.'. And the hat I was wearing that day was just a scruffy still the little thing smiled wide, and I couldn't help but smile back. I took that hat off and set it on her head and she smiled wider then I ever thought possible. "

And so he went on, saying one thing after another,and eventually it was my turn to speak. I walked slowly up to the microphone.

"Jessie...ah...what much is there to say? She was my daughter. A beautiful little girl. I loved her more then life itself. Still do. I'd give anything for it to be me in that coffin instead of my baby. I...I never, ever thought I would be standin here, talking about my daughters death. A parent should never, ever have to outlive they're child. It's just not right. And...honestly? I know, I look like shit. The all powerful Pokemon reduced to..this. Haha...honestly, I don't care if the worlds gonna end Tommowro. Nothing is worse, then being at your own kids funeral.."

I walked off the podium, and stood by mew when the casket was brought out of the home and into the grave yard. I held mew as she cried, my face hard and expression guarded. I WOULDENT fail again...


	9. Chapter 9

**no reviews? Aw... If you like it, review guys. And even if you don't,review and tell me what I did wrong. No sense in leaving me wondering right? It only takes ten short seconds to write a single sentence. Not that hard. =[**

* * *

Things returned somewhat to normal, and both me and mew where able to enjoy things again. Currently, we where at a rather large party consisting of both Pokemon and humans. A man walked up to me, and shook my paw.

"Hello! I would like to Introduce myself. I am Joshua cane. I'm with a cloning foundation."

I stiffened. What could this man want, coming from where he was?he seemed to notice that I had gone rigid.

"Oh don't worry I'm not with...them. I came with the offer from my boss Hanna. She wishes to create more mewtwos. Not as weapons, I assure you, but to simply begin to start a species. Of corse, each one will be created Separately, and both genders will be created and taught before being set into the wild. We will only do this with your permission. Of corse."

I shrugged. The idea in itself was sound. But.. Something didn't seem right.

"Ill..think on the matter."

I replied slowly. He nodded, then walked off. I returned to mews side, and she was speaking to a boy who I hadn't known had come. Ash. He smiled brightly as he saw me.

"Why are you here ash? I thought you moved on ages ago."

I said in a monotone. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Mewtwo, why are you being rude to ash? Common it's a party, have some fun!"

Mew stated before taking ashes hat, and flying off. I continued to glare daggers at the boy, and he averted his gaze.

"Uh..so...I'm he cause I'm on my way back to kanto..so... I was passing by."

I nodded, then noticed the short, red haired child hiding behind his legs. I looked at him questioningly.

"Oh! This is uh...my daughter...Monica, say hello.."

The little red head peaked her head around ashes legs, and waved slightly.

"Ash, you have a child? How old are you now?"

"Twenty."

He answered automatically. I was floored. Twenty?! When did that happen?! Obviously time had passed faster then I thought it had, but to have passed THIS fast...?i crouched down, and smiled at the little girl.

"Hello, there."

She returned the smile, and stepped out from behind ash. She pointed to me.

"You a Pokemon!"

I chuckled.

"Indeed, I am. And you-" I ruffled her hair. "- are a human."

She giggled, and threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I chuckled again, and attempted to pry her off me. She held tight. Mew chose this moment to come back, and burst into laughter.

I sighed, and once again tried to dislodge the toddler, to no avail. Ash was obviously trying to hold back a smile and was failing badly.

"Er...Monica...you can let go now."

I said, feeling a blush spread under my fur. She shrugged and finally let go. I stood up, and winced as she then grabbed hold of my leg.

"I think your child may have something wrong with her."

I said, looking at ash with a bemused expression. Ash chuckled and dragged the little girl away. I looked at mew, and she was smirking.

"Looks like you'll have to watch out for that little monster. She may be dangerous."

I rolled my eyes.

"You won't tell anyone."

I warned. She giggled.

"Oh, I'm totally telling everyone."

I groaned loudly, and looked around once more. I spotted the dj I had gotten a glance at before, and smiled a bit. I told mew to wait here, and walked over to him.

"Hey bro! What can I do ya for!"

The DJ shouted over the overly-loud music. I smirked at his expression, then made my request. I heard it play not ten seconds later. Making my way back to mew, she had a bright smile. I smiled back, knowing full well that she adored this song.

"Your welcome."

I said as she opened her mouth to thank me. She giggled, and I heard her whispered thought of-

'I love you, mewtwo..'

I came closer to her then, and whispered aloud,

"As I you, my mew.."

"Ahem."

Both me and mew turned, startled. Nurse joy stood, in clothes that.. Well, lets leave it at they Aren't what you expect a nurse to wear.

"Nurse joy! I didint expect to see you here!"

She laughed.

" well, I didint think you two would show up Here, so I guess that makes three!"

I smiled, and beside me, mew beamed. We both adored the nurse, considering all she had done for us.

"Nurse joy, how have you been?"

Mew asked. Nurse joy smiled.

"For one, you don't have to call me nurse joy. Just Joy is fine. And I've been great mew, thanks for asking."

Joy looked at me, then at mew, and gave a look I never wanted to see on the nurses face, a look that said she knew something we didn't.

"What?"

I asked. She looked away, hiding a smile.

"Oh, nothing."

I shrugged it off, thinking I wold confront her later. No sense in worrying about it right now. Mew yawned, and I had to admit, I was getting tired aswell. After speaking with joy for a few more minutes, we both said goodbye and went to leave.

"Mewtwo, that was fun.. We should do something like that again sometime."

Mew stated as we walked back to our new home-it was no longer on the island, but on the shore of the mainland. A small wooden cabin had been erected, and we accepted the chance to live in it. I closed my eyes, and concentrated, using my powers to open the door before mew could. She patted my back.

"Slowly but surely coming back eh?"

I nodded, fighting off the headache I knew was coming. They weren't nearly as intense as they used to be, but they could still be a pain when you didn't want them. I sighed as I walked in, mew having already turned on the lights. I sat down on the white couch we has set in the living room, and was almost asleep when mews high pitched voice chimed in.

"Mewtwo! Come here please!"

I groaned as I got up, and trudged into the bathroom where mew stared at the sink.

"What?"

I said, half alseep.

"What do you mean what? Look at this!"

She said urgently. I blinked, but was too tired to really register shoved a purple-and-white stick that had a little 'yes' written on it. I pushed her paw away.

"What is it?"

I asked, my curiosity slowly overcoming my tiredness.

"A pregnancy test."

She said slowly. It didn't register to my tired mind what she sighed in exasperation.

"Mewtwo I may be pregneat."

that woke me right up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating!life got in the way haha! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

We wasted no time in getting to the pokemon center. Nurse joy looked a little stunned to see us at four in the morning, and if the situation wasn't so urgent, I would have laughed. Mew explained why we where here, but she talked so fast I could hardly understand a word she said. I struggled to keep up, but found myself only getting snippets of words. I vaguely wondered how I had gone from all powerful to a love-struck fool who runs to pokemon centers for Reassurance. Shaking my head, I followed nurse joy into the small white room. The nurse set down a long, plastic sheet over the chair in the middle of the room, and had mew sit down. I stood lightly beside her, watching every movement the nurse made, sometimes anticipating them. Finally she dragged a screen and chair next to us, and rubbed the strange Gel like substance on mews belly,much as she had done during her first pregnancy. She looked as If she expected the worse as she ran the strange device over mews belly, staring at the screen. All I could see was black and gray. Nurse joys face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning when three little white specks showed up on the screen.

I was utterly confused, and one peak at mew showed she was too. She squinted at the screen, then shook her head.

"What? What is it?"

Nurse joy beamed, and turned the screen so it was more obvious what we where looking at. On the screen where three tiny little things, that almost resembled jelly beans. But what gave them was where the long (for they're current size, anyway) tails with bulbed ends, and little ears poking out of the tops of they're heads. I gaped, and mew stared as if she couldn't look away.

"Is...that..."

Mew trailed off,not needing to finish the sentence.

"Yup! Congratulations! It's triplets!"

I couldn't believe my eyes as I stared intently at the little things. How could I respond to that?

"Oh...wow..."

The tone in witch mew spoke gave her away- at least to me. She was happy. also scared at what this could mean.

Time passed almost as fast as a train. By her fifth Month,mew was huge. We went to the center for what felt like the millionth time, but this time it was a trip we where happy and exited about. We would soon find out the genders of the babies. As we walked into the pokemon center, several trainers gaped at both me and mew. One of them stood up, and walked in front of both of us.

"Why are you so...you know."

He asked, looking directly at mews enlarged belly the entire time.

"Because I'm expecting."

Mew said bluntly, giving the trained an annoyed glare. The boy looked taken aback at having been addressed by a pokemon, but stepped aside and me and mew continued into the other room. Nurse joy greeted us, then we set down together. Within minutes, nurse joy was using the same strange device to see the babies. She had a worried look.

"What? What's wrong?"

Mew replied, confused. Nurse joy spoke slowly,and continued to look at he screen as if expecting it to come alive.

"Baby C.. The uh..the one on top.. It's not as big as it should be..not nearly as big..."

Me and mew exchanged worried glances, and watched as nurse joy took out a device that looked strangely like headphones, and put them over mews belly. Two steady 'thump thumps' could be heard clearly through an unseen speaker. Nurse joy looked pale.

"What's that?"

I asked, curious.

"Heartbeats."

Nurse joy answered, looking ashen. Wait. Heartbeats? But there was only...two..

"Why's there only two then?"

Mew piped in,oblivious.

"Baby C has no heartbeat, mew.."

I whispered. I took a deep breath to calm myself. There where still two. These things happen. Mew didint speak, but only nodded. She didint show Any emotion, and tried to be happy about finding out the genders of the other two.

"Well...lets...worry about this later okay? Lets find out what the other two will be!"

Nurse joy nodded, and began running the device over mews belly again.

"Looks like...a boy!"

She exclaimed,hiding her feelings with years of dealing with grief In her line of work. I smiled widely, forgetting the loss for the moment. Mew beamed as well. Nurse joy began looking again,and within a few minutes, located the other baby.

"And another boy!"

She exclaimed, making both me and mew smile widely.

When we returned home from towns several weeks later,we where surprised to find several trainers at our door. Meany with wrapped gifts and such.

"What's the meaning of this?"

I asked, curious as to why so meany people where at our home. A girl I recognized as misty came forward with a smile on her face.

"Well I knew you two would never throw one yourselves, so I got some people togther and threw you both a baby shower!"

Mews face lit up, and she hugged misty as best she could with her arms much shorter then her belly. When we went in, our home was decorated in blue and yellow balloons and streamers. I smiled as mew beamed, our pervious problem forgotten.

As time went on, misty eventually stated it was time to open gifts. Meany I had to help with, for mew was unable to reach them. The first one had blue wrapping paper, and inside where two light blue blankets. Mew smiled and thanked the couple that had given them to us, and opened the next two. The biggest boxes. They where two white and blue cribs, both adorned with beautiful designs. The next one was in a bag, and from nurse joy, who had just arrived. When we opened it, it was two ultra-sound pictures. One of each baby, and both where framed in brown oak frames, and inscribed on the bottom of each was,

"The best thing a mother gives-life."

Mew almost cried as she read this, and hugged joy.

We had made the choice for a C-section in favor of a natural birth, considering one of the boys would be breech. When the day came for mew to go into surgery, she seemed care free while I was over stressed. What If something went wrong? What if something didn't do right? What if everything gose okay but something bad happens anyway?! Someone had me put on a strange outfit, then I was allowed to follow mew into the surgery room.


	11. Chapter 11

**yeah, so, in this fic pokemon centers dare similar to normal hospitals. But...for..pokemon. Yeah. Anyway, adorable babies! Yay! Reviews accepted! **

* * *

I held mews paw as the doctor came in, and put a small fabric barrier between mews chest and her belly. When it was confirmed she was numb, I heard a sick tearing noise and looked to see the doctor cut mews belly open. I looked away, trying not to my enhanced smell, I had no issue in detecting the rusty, bleach smell of blood. I shuddered as more tearing could be heard, then silence. I risked another peak, just in time to hear a loud, ear piercing scream. The doctor was smiling like a mad man, and handed the bloody kitten to me. I looked down at the soft, wet form in my arms as he opened his eyes-exactly like mine. I smiled softly, and was Vaguely aware of one more soft tearing sound as the cord was cut. Within a moment, the kitten was out of my arms and into nurse joys. I knew I was smiling like a fool as I looked to mew, and almost laughed when I saw she had fallen asleep. I inched closer to the divider, and watched as they tore the second kitten free. Instantly the warm, wet bundle was handed to me,but I only touched him fleetingly before he was rushed away, with murmured sounds of 'he's in distress'. I followed the kitten who was still silent, and watched as they put a too-big mask on his little face and pumped air into his small body. A few painful seconds later, he began crying. I sighed softly and returned to mess was awake.

"Is..is he okay?"

She asked, her voice barley a whisper. I nodded, and looked to where the sleeping kitten was that had already been dried and cleaned. I looked to mew.

"What will we name them?"

She took on a thoughtful expression. Personally, I didn't mind anything she came up with.

"How about...emery...and...Alec?"

She asked, a small twinkle in her eye. I smiled, and nodded. Emery and Alec. They where both nice names.

When mew was stitched up, she was rolled back into her room followed closely by me. Within a few minutes, two small cradles where rolled in, containing two even smaller kittens. I picked one up, and looked at the hospital tag. Emery. I smiled down at the little sleeping kitten, and slowly,his eyes opened to reveal a deep, almost but not quite purple blue. I walked with emery in one arm, and pushed the other cradle over near mew, and handed her emery. Her eyes shone with tears of joy as she looked down at the newborn. Turning, I picked up Alec. My heart caught when I saw something I hadent noticed before now-a breathing tube was in his throat. I looked at he small newborn, and picked him up gently. Mew gasped when she saw him, and looked down at emery, a tear sliding down her face. The door opened, and nurse joy walked in. She took in my pained expression as I held Alec, and smiled reassuringly.

"It's not permanent, and he will be just fine I assure you both. It's just a precaution, as he didn't breathe right away at birth, and had a little difficulty when he did cry."

I nodded. I knew this. I had saw it. But hearing he would be alright was a relief never the less. I gestured to mew to hand emery to me, and was cautious of Alec's small oxygen tank and breathing tube as I unwrapped them both, to see the, if any, difference in the two. Me struggled to sit up, but managed. Alec had my form, but slightly smaller, with the deep blue eye color. His fur was tinged pink, but mostly a light purple like mine. Turning to emery, there was hardly any difference. His fur color was more pink then purple, and his form was similar to mine as well. I smiled once again, picking up both boys. Alec looked up at me, and his tiny hand-like paw wrapped around my own. I sighed softly, remembering the feeling of Jessie as when she was a new born... I shook my head. No. I refuse to taint this moment with memories long past.

Two weeks later, we where allowed to leave, and left with the boys. Emery carried by me, Alec by mew. Mew floated alone beside me, her long pink tail intertwined with my own. I grinned as I waited for her to say what had been on her mind all day. Much to my surprise, she stayed silent. As we entered our small home, mew sighed and looked to me.

"Mewtwo, can we invite mi-"

"Yes, we can."

She stared back at me with wide, shocked eyes.

"How did you-"

I tapped my head.

"Slowly getting better."

She grinned, and nodded as we walked into the room that was made to belong to the boys. I looked around, slightly alarmed. When we had left for the hospital, the room had been simple. But now, it was adorned with blue curtains, wall paper lined with rattles and 'teddy bears', and toys where stacked in piles. I smiled, thinking of the only other person with a house key. Misty. She had been the one to think of building this place for us, so of corse she had a key. She also made sure other humans treated us as if we where just that:human. We lead the ideal human life, me and mew. And we owed that to misty. I smiled as I thought of having the energetic girl over. She always enjoyed spending time with mew and me. I can only imagine she would like to meet emery and Alec.

My assumption was right. When misty came over, she instantly demanded to know where the babies where. I pointed in the direction of the nursery, and watched with amusement as she gave an exited squeal and ran off in the direction of the joined me in the living room, where I was sitting reading a book. She held emery in her arms. Looking at the child, I was confused to see a small woolen hat on his head.

"Misty made one for each of the boys. Aren't they adorable?"

Mew said. I nodded. I had to admit, they where cute.


	12. Chapter 12

**blast from the past!sorry for the lack of update- writers block ya know?this came to me on the fly and I rolled with it-already know where ima go with it.**

* * *

The next few months passed uneventfully, and the boys where growing fast. They where both approaching none months in age,and could already speak fluently. At times, they would bicker, but always end the fight in a apology. But, one night..  
Me and mew sat speaking about this and that, occasionally changing topics, when we heard a loud crash followed by a  
"NO!".  
Both me and mew raced into where emery and Alec had been playing. Alec was laid out on emery's lap, motionless. Emery sobbed, and I saw a hole in the wall. Dashing to emery's side, I scooped up Alec and began whispering to him, hoping he would wake up. Emery was hysterical.  
"I didint mean to! I swear! It just..it just happened...and...and...I didint mean to daddy! Please don't be mad I'm sorry I didint mean to!"  
I sighed, and looked straight into emery's eyes.  
"What happend."  
Is aid, my tone calm. The young boy seemed to slow a bit.  
"We where playing and.. And we started to wrestle just a little bit and suddenly... I?.i don't what what happened some sort of move... It happened so fast daddy I.. I don't... He just..went flying and then he'd tell.."  
I nodded, and was aware of mew looking down at Alec worryingly. The child coughed, then looked up at me with confused eyes. I felt mews paw on my shoulder,and she was tense.  
"Daddy?.."  
And with that, Alec coughed up a fountain of blood.

We where At the pokemon center right away, mew having teleported us. I held Alec close to me, my grip tense as I hurried up to the counter where nurse joy was. Two trainers stepped I front of us, both holding pokemon who looked fine.  
"hey! No cutting! We where here first!"  
I was ready to growl a threat at them to move, but Alec turned his head to the trainers. His white fur was stained red, and his eyes where bloodshot. I hugged the toddler closer to me, feeling tears threatening to spill over. It wouldn't do to cry, and frighten Alec and emery. The trainers looked at Alec, then stepped aside. Nurse joy gasped loudly when she saw the state of the child, and lead us back to a room. She made mew and emery stay behind, but after much protesting from me, she allowed me to follow as well.I was, to say the least, terrified. I couldn't louse another child... Nurse joy put an IV in the toddlers arm, then X-Rayed his chest. I didint understand what i was looking at, but Joy seemed to make sense of it and instructed me to hold Alec up. I did so without complaint, trying to block out the child's pained groans. He was breathing quickly, and with every breath he winced.  
"Alec, can you hear me?"  
The toddler nodded.  
"I need you to take one big, deep breath okay?"  
Despite his bewildered expression, the toddler obeyed, but uttered an agonized cry and blacked out. With a sigh, nurse joy out something under Alec's nose and he was once again jolted back into awareness.  
"Again, little one.. Don't be afraid."  
Nurse joy said soothingly. I wanted nothing more then to tell her to stop, that she was hurting him, but kept quiet. The toddler obeyed once more, but released a relieved sigh as a soft 'pop' was heard. I looked questingly at joy, but she just shook her head, and x-rayed his chest again. Then, she showed me the difference between the two. It was rather the first picture, two of, what I assumed to be, his ribs where far out of place, piercing his lungs. I looked at joy.  
"Will he be alright?"  
She nodded, but looked grim.  
"I'm not sure if there will be any...lasting damage to his lungs. It will be hard to tell for a while. Just...make sure he DOSENT run, or really do anything that can cause quickened breathing until I can examine him further. For now,though, he can go..."  
I nodded, and picked up the child, who was half asleep.  
Mew was crying when I walked out, and I dared a glance at emery. He looked sullen, and forlorn. I sighed, and decided to speak with him later. We began the Journey home, choosing to walk instead of teleport. When we arrived, emery went straight to his and Alec's room, and I laid Alec down next to mew. I opened the door slowly, and saw emery on his bed, his shoulders shaking. It was obvious he was crying. I put my paw-like hand on his shoulder and sat down next to him. He stiffened, as if expecting me to yell. He looked up at me, his eyes red, and fur wet from tears. Pitying the sight of the distraught child, I pulled him closer to me, and held him as he cried.  
"D-daddy...aren't...y-you mad..."  
He choked out. I shook my head.  
"Why would I be mad emery? It was an accident. Not your fault at all child."  
I whispered soothingly.  
"Sometimes...accidents happen. And even though you may want to blame someone for it, you caint. Because it was no ones fault really.."  
I said, my mind drifting to Jessie..  
"B-but...I...hurt...Alec..."  
Emery said, beginning to sob again. I sighed,and hugged him.  
"Not on purpose."  
Emery nodded.  
"Not. On purpose.."  
He said, like the final words of a ghost knocked on the door, And I heard mew arguing. I sighed and looked down at emery.  
"Looks like I'm needed. I'll be back, child."  
He nodded,a nd I made my way to the front door. Officer Jenny stood sheepishly behind a much taller, burly man.  
"Are you mewtwo?"  
He said asked in a gruff voice. I nodded,a nd he shoved past mew.  
"Hey you caint just-"  
I started, but I was interrupted,  
"Jenny let you go before. But you, mewtwo, are under arrest for the murder of Jessie Two. Anything said can and WILL be used Agenst you I'm court."  
I shot a bewildered expression at mew, but memories of the funeral and Jenny came flooding back to me. I hung my head and allowed myself to be shoved into the police car, then drove away, turning to watch my family disappear in the night..


	13. Chapter 13

**holy poop long chapter. Lots of bonding between mewtwo and the twins. Sorry for,again,lacking in updates...yes I'm going somewhere with Alec's...I don't know what to call it. **

* * *

I sat in the jailhouse within the police station for a long while.i briefly wondered why me, a Pokemon, was being sent to jail. But officer Jenny had explained.  
"Your as smart as a person, walk and gall like a person, and live in a house like a person. Therefore we have got treat you like one."  
She had said. I understood perfectly the reasoning, but I had completely forgotten about the funeral, and Jenny's warning. I sighed as is at back, staring at the ceiling.  
"Mewtwo."  
I turned at the sound of my name, only to see the same man who had arrested me.  
"Hello, officer. Can I help you?"  
He shook his head,and roughly pulled my arms behind my back. He walked, pushing me along, and threw me into a dark room with a large table, two chairs,and a mirrior. Is at down, and soon another mane metered the door and sat down. He seemed a little startled at the sight of me. He sat a file down on the table, and opened it. He slipped a few pictures out, but turned them upside down.  
"Hello, mewtwo."  
"Hello,sir."  
He straightened his back, and looked at me.  
"Where were you when Jessie died?"  
"In I some sort of room, unconscious."  
He nodded, and closed his eyes.  
"Look, I don't think you did it. You just don't seem like the kind of person-pokemon-whatever to just up and kill they're kid.."  
I looked away, unwilling to think about such a thing. I had been doing my best to forget that tragedy.  
"I'm Travis."  
Travis said, holding his hand out. I shook his hand, the stood up, followed by him.  
"I'll pull a few strings, see if I caint get you out of here. Your innocent, and I cAn tell. I wondered why they would even think it was you, when you obviously had nothing to do with it..."  
I shrugged, and followed him out of the room hand back into the jail cell. As day gave way to night, I laid down on the small cot and drifted to sleep.  
I awoke tot he sound of chains being rattled, and saw the jail door was being opened. An all to familiar pink blur filled my sight as mew fluttered In, and wrapped her arms round me. I laughed as I hugged her back.  
"Oh mewtwo! I knew they would have to let you go!"  
I felt two more points of pressure on my legs, and looked to see emery and Alec hugging me. I put my hands on the two boys heads, and they looked up at me.  
"You Comin home now daddy?"  
Alec asked. Mew let go. And I lifted Alec up onto my lap, then emery. They leaned Agenst me.  
"Yeah. I'm comin home."  
I put emery down on the floor, and tried to put Alec down, but he refused to be out down. He wound up clinging to my back, giggling as emery swatted and jumped, trying to grab hold of his tail, witch he flicked up every time emery almost grabbed it. I looked back at mew, who was having a bit of trouble keeping up, because she was laughing.  
"Mew, what on earth is so funny?"  
She pointed at emery, and I sighed. She always found the simplest things funny..Alec let go, and dropped to the ground beside his brother.  
"Bet you caint ceatch me!" He yelled, before taking off running ahead of us. Emery was close behind, laughing.i I sighed, and sped up my pace to keep sight of the boys. Suddenly, Alec stopped, And clutched his chest,and crumpled to the ground.  
"ALEC!"  
I yelled, my slow jog turning into a full sprint. I reached the small toddler, and drew him closer to me. Alec started coughing, and I tensed, fearing a relapse of what had happened before. His eyes opened half way, and he shuddered.  
"Alec? Child can you hear me?.."  
The toddler nodded feebly, and sat up slowly.  
"My chest hurts.."  
He said in a whiny voice. I nodded and picked him up, holding him so that his head rested on my shoulder. Mew caught up,and had a wild look In her eyes, a red tint surrounding the enraged feline.  
"What happened?!"  
She asked, a echo in her voice.  
"He just had a little trouble breathing, but he's fine mew. I will be carrying him from here... Mew, have I evert do you I'm glad I don't have you as a enemy?"  
The red tint faded, but mew continued to stay tense.  
"No, but that's very sweet."  
Mew said, with a hint of dark humor.  
We arrived back home within a mew minutes, and I sat with the still recovering Alec on my lap. I turned the channel on the television to something called 'My Little Pony' and Alec sat watching it intently. I lost interest after a few minutes, and eventually drifted to sleep.I was awoken by a wet feeling spreading over my lap, and knew instantly it wasn't me. I looked at Alec, and he was sleeping, completely relaxed. I sighed, and shook the child awake. He groaned, then sat straight up, a blush spreading over his face. He began to cry.  
"I-I-I'm s-orry daddy!"  
I stood up, holding Alec close, and ignoring the 'squish' sound of the carpet beneath my paws.  
"Tis alright, child. You caint help it when your sleeping."  
Alec nodded, still crying. I sighed, and carried the sobbing child into the bathroom,and started a warm bath. I stood Alec on the tile floor, and turned to the tub. I sat on the edge while I waited for it to finish filling. Alec hiccuped pitifully, and I felt a wave of guilt. Standing, I picked up the small child and set him on my lap.  
"N-no daddy..I'm w-wet.."  
He said, trying to get up. I shook my head.  
"It's alright, I don't mind."  
The child nodded and sat back, leaning Agenst my chest. He hiccuped again, and I wrapped my arms around the child. He turned to look at me, and wet tracks where running down his face from tears.  
"Shh..."  
I whispered, attempting to soothe the letting go of Alec, I turned off the water, and stood up, and stepped in, lowering both myself and Alec into the warm water. Pressing himself closer to me, Alec's sobs quieted, and eventually stopped. The child began to relax in my arms, and I gently hugged him.  
"I love you daddy.."  
He whispered. I hugged him closer, and stood up, stepping out of the tub, and kneeled down, drying off Alec. The toddler hung his head in shame as I finished drying both him and myself, and I picked him up.  
"You know it wasn't your fault, right child? I'm not mad. Not at all."  
Alec regarded me silently.  
"Promise?"  
I smiled.  
"I promise, child."  
He nodded, and yawned. Alec laid his head on my shoulder and drifted to sleep as I carried him to his and emery's bedroom.  
As I exited the boys bedroom, emery came bounding down the hallway, running straight into me. I chuckled softly at his confused expression.  
"Quiet down, child. Your brother is sleeping,"  
Emery nodded.  
"Daddy why is the carpet in the living room wet?"  
I looked at the bedroom door behind me, and then back at emery.  
"Your brother spilled his water bottle. I'll clean it up."  
Emery nodded, satisfied with the Answer. He shuffled his feet for a moment, before looking up at me.  
"Daddy...are you mad at me for hurting Alec?"  
I gave an exasperated sigh. Didn't I already go through this several times? Bending down I picked emery up.  
"Emery, how meany times must i say this? Not me, or your mother, or even Alec are mad at you about that. It was an accident and nothing more."  
Emery nodded, and tensed suddenly.  
"Emery? What's wrong?"  
The child started squirming, and I put him down. He began running Down the hall to the bathroom, but stopped mid way, and forcefully put a hand over his mouth, and gaged. At this point I had no doubt of what was wrong.  
"Emery, are you alright?"  
The toddler shook his head, and gaged again,before spilling his guts on the carpet. Sighing, I walked over to the child. He turned, and grabbed hold of my waist, holding onto me. Picking up the distraught child,I rubbed his back.  
"Mew!can you come here please?"  
I called,and she was there within a second.  
"Oh dear what happened?"  
She exclaimed,seeing me and emery.  
"He's sick. Can you clean that, and the puddle in the living room up for me please? I'm going to help him."  
Mew nodded, and disappeared into the kitchen to get cleaning supplies. Stepping over the puddle of sick, I went into both me and mews bedroom and laid down with emery next to me, and turned on the TV. Looking behind me, emery's eyes where glassy,and he looked pale. Sitting up, I scooted back and leaned Agenst the headboard.  
"Come here, emery."  
I said, and he crawled into my lap. Putting a hand on his forehead, I found he had a high fever. Sighing, I closed my eyes and levitated a small bucket over, and put it beside the bed. With a slight gasp, I opened my eyes,feeling the drain on my energy. I still haven't fully recovered...I sighed. Slowly getting better. Emery gagged, and I hurriedly grabbed the bucket and,just in time, shoved it in emery's face. I quelled the feeling of wanting to be sick myself as I waited for emery to be done, and held the child as he fell asleep after a few minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

**to make up in lacking in updates, a longer chapter! 2441 words without the A/N! Yay! I drew on my own experience with broken bones as a kid to make Alec's reaction, and I hope I kinda got it right. It's pretty much how I reacted and how my parents did, and if that's not right I'm weird lol! I also wrote the first few paragraphs with how my bf is when he's sick, me in mews place. I had him give me advice as I wrote this to get a better perspective of how a sick person behaves, cause I haven't gotten sick in ages At least not that kinda sick. I am SORTA sick now but it's more of a cough and sore throat so..if I don't update very often thats why!i didn't realize how long this got until I finished it then I'm like "holy celestia" haha! (Yes ima brony deal with it.) See ya later peeps! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I wasn't surprised that I got sick so soon after emery, seeing as I was the one to take care of the boy while he was ill.i had insisted mew take care of Alec while I tended to emery, as I didint want her falling ill. Better me then mew. When emery went a full day without being sick, I allowed him back into his and Alec's room. At about 3 in the morning, I awoke to find my stomach out of bed, I flung the bathroom door open just in time to heave the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl. Groaning, I stood back up, and made my way into the living room, and laid down on the couch. No sense in going back to bed and getting mew sick. I was up and down all night. Just when it seemed I was about to fall asleep, I was getting ready to be sick again. Before I knew it,the sun had risen, and mew was going around the house cleaning up like every morning. This was when she saw me laid out on the couch, half asleep.  
"Mewtwo, what on earth are you doing out here?"  
I opened my mouth to speak, but instead found sick creeping up my throat and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Mew darted I front of me, with a questioning look, and I tried to get past her to no avail. Knowing it was inevitable, I bent down and vomited on the floor. Mew watched with mild disgust.  
"I knew you would get sick..."  
When I was finished, I gasped for air, then went back to the couch, not bothering to even try to clean up. The smell of bleach would just make me sick again.  
"I'll get it.."  
Mew mumbled.  
"Thanks mew..."  
If called, my voice hoarse.  
Within a few minutes, mew came back Into the living room, and the smell of bleach wafted from the hallway. Turning my head away from the smell, I watched silently as mew curled into my side. Scooting away,she shot me a hurt look.  
"I don't want to get you sick.."  
I mumbled, knowing she would hear me. Mew rolled her eyes.  
"I'll get sick no matter what and we both know it mewtwo, so there's no point."  
I shrugged as she once again curled into my side, but this time I didn't move, instead opting to put my arm around her and drawing her closer.  
I actually fell asleep, but was jolted awake by the sound of the two boys bounding down the hallways after one another. I groaned as my headache throbbed at the loud noise.  
"Keep it down you two!"  
Mew yelled, and the noise instantly quieted. You would think that he father was the strict one,and the mother the one who spoiled the kids. Not in our family. Whatever mew said, gose, and whatever I say...usually has something to do with buying toys. I looked at mew gratefully, and grunted as a large, warm body hit my torso. Looking down, I saw Alec grinning up at me. I gave a weak smile as he settled down into my lap.  
"Alec, please don't. I'm sick, I don't want you getting-"  
"AHHHH DADDYS SICK!"  
The boy yelled, jumping off my lap and running away.  
"Well, don't I feel loved?"  
I said. Mew laughed, and I winced as the doorbell rang. With a sigh, I remembered misty and Nurse joy whee visiting today for lunch. Mew got up, and opened the door. Nurse joy poked her head in, then ran over to me as she saw me.  
"Oh dear. Are you sick?"  
I shrugged.  
"I wound up getting whatever emery had."  
Joy nodded, and misty walked over to me.  
"Hey there."  
"Hi.."  
I responded, trying my best not to sound as bad as I felt. I got up uneasily as I started to feel the warning signs of getting ready to be sick, and ran to the bathroom, much to Mistys confusion, as she had yet to realize I was sick. I noisily emptied my stomach once again, and when I came back out, it was obvious the two women where trying not to look disgusted. With a shrug, I turned and went back into the bedroom.  
About two hours later, mew came in, and poked me.  
"Wakey wakey!"  
She said, pitching her voice higher the usual. I moaned, and turned over so my back was to her. She poked me again, harder this time.  
"Comon, get up!"  
I waved my hand at her.  
"Im sick. I don't have to get up."  
I said, my voice thick with sleep. She poked me yet again. Didint she know when to give up?!  
"Comon were all waiting for you!"  
I turned to face her then.  
"Why?"  
She gave me a look as if I was slow.  
"Lunch is ready."  
I turned back over.  
"I'm not hungry.."  
Just as I was about to fall back asleep, I felt the bed move, but didint pay much attention to it...until I was entirely dumped onto the floor. I landed on all fours.  
"You coulda killed me!"  
I yelled. Mew simply giggled.  
"Yeah. But I didint."  
I rolled my eyes, but allowed her to pull me up and lead me into the dining room.  
"Wow, so you actually managed to get him up?"  
Misty asked in a astonished voice.  
"You just gotta know the right buttons to push!"  
Mew said cheerfully. As soon as the boys caught sight of me, they both took off running.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Apparently, when me or anyone else in this house is sick, they turn into a horrible monster and if they get within ten feet of you it causes panic."  
I said, my voice practically dripping with sarcasm. Nurse joy and misty nodded, both looking as if they where trying not to lead the boys back into the room, holding both my they're tails.  
"Now say your sorry."  
She said sternly.  
"We're sorry..."  
They both mummbled, barely audible. I shrugged, and the food started to be passed around. I was happy to find that the smells didint make me sick, or even feel nauseous. We all started swapping stories, and I thought of one that had occurred not long agao, and smiled.  
"Hey, I remember once we took the boys to a park and there was a ariados right?well, as soon as emery saw it he took off running like a crobat out of hell!"  
We started laughing at both the story, and emery's blush.  
It took the better part of two hours until lunch was over, then both women had to leave. Returning to my spot on the couch, mew settled next to me with a 'I told you so' look.  
"What?"  
I asked,curiosity blazing.  
" I knew getting you up and going for a while would help you get over being sick."  
I shrugged trying not to give in to the truth in her statement.i shook my head as the boys came running in, and emery jumping into my lap.  
"Can we go to the park? PLEEEEEASE?"  
Both boys begged, the notion obviously having been rehearsed.i looked At mew.  
"Mewtwo, how you feeling?"  
"I'm fine right now."  
She nodded,  
"Okay boys,we can go. Go grab your bags."  
The two children ran off, and returned as me and mew where standing in the doorway. Emery had a blue backpack on, and Alec had his green one. In the packs where toys,and in Alec's case, a small cell phone should he ever have another 'problem' with his breathing when we where not around.  
When we arrived at the park, there where plenty of humans, but few pokemon. When the boys ran off to play, me and mew sat on a bench. A small, brown haired human girl ran up to us, and pointed in my direction.  
"Pokaymon!"  
She exclaimed happily. A women with similar hair color ran over to the girl, and scooped her up with a. Fearful glance in our direction, before walking briskly away. I rolled my pretended nothing phone in the bag I had brought for myself rang, and I looked at the screen. Alec's emergency phone. Me and mew looked at one another, before answering.  
"Mommy daddy come here! Alec is hurt!"  
Emery's voice sounded the background, Alec's cry of pain and distress where clear.  
"Where are you?"  
I asked calmly, though I was anything but calm.  
"By the pond!"  
I hung up and took off in a dead sprint to the pond, mew easily keeping pace. We reached the boys am the same time.  
"What happened?"  
I asked, picking Alec up.  
"We where climbing that tree and he fell..."  
Emery said, pointing to a rather tall pine tree. As I lifted Alec, his cries became higher in pitch , and more setting the boy down, I inspected him for any injuries, and my breath caught when I saw his arm bent at an awkward angle. I gently poked it, and Alec screamed.  
"Defiantly broken.."  
I muttered. Alec's loud cries had drawn in several human parents, and a tall, burly man walked over.  
"What's the problem here?"  
The man asked, addressing me directly.  
"He fell, apparently he was climbing a tree. His arms broken."  
The man nodded.  
"I think I can help you out here."  
He said, and only then did I notice his jumpsuit and the paramedic sign on it.  
"Hold him down."  
I did as instructed.  
"I'll have to put the bone back into place, then we'll take him to the hospital. As it is, it can damage something in his arm and cause damage we cant fix."  
I nodded and tightened my grip on the boy. Looking behind me, I saw mew being lead away by some of the mothers. They obviously knew the moment Alec screamed in the pain that was sure to follow, she would want to rush to his aid.  
He looked at Alec who was hysterical.  
"Kid, I need you to hold still. I'm not gonna sugar coat anything. This will hurt."  
Alec nodded, though he was still crying fiercely. The man grunted as he put pressure on the bone, and Alec's hiccuping sobs turned into agonized screams. I could vaguely hear mews struggles to get at her child. I myself wanted to make the man stop, to say he was hurting him, but I resisted. With a dull 'pop' the bone was back in place and I scooped Alec up and held him close.  
"Ill five you guys a lift to the hospital."  
I nodded, and mew was at my side in a second, whispering soothing words to Alec. Emery climbed in the front of the paramedics car, and me and mew sat in back with Alec on my lap. Eventually Alec's sobs slowed, and turned to sniffles and hiccups. I rocked him back in forth while mew tried to soothe the pained toddler.  
When we arrived, I noted that this was a human hospital, but didn't complain. The nurse there looked startled to see a small family of pokemon come in.  
"Uh...can I help you?"  
The paramedic came in last,and the nurse straightened up.  
"Hello Kevin."  
The paramedic, who's name was apparently Kevin, nodded to the nurse then gestured to Alec.  
"Broken arm, possible bone fragments. Already set the bone in place before coming here."  
The nurse looked at me, then at Kevin.  
"I'm not sure if we're equipped to handle pokemon.."  
The man rolled his eyes.  
"For arceus's sake Mandy! The nearest center is more then fifty miles from here!"  
The nurse shook her head and called for a doctor. Within minutes they had Alec in a room getting x-rays. Mew held my hand-like paw tightly.  
"I keep thkinking 'he's allergic to bees'...as if that matters..."  
Mew said, obviously trying to lighten the mood. I smiled gently, then looked at the door where Alec was.  
"Do you suppose he'll be alright?"  
I looked at mew.  
"It's a broken arm, mew. He'll be fine."  
She nodded, but didint look convinced. The doctor walked out of the room then, and behind him two nurses pushed Alec into a room on a hospital bed. Mew tried to follow but shook my head.  
"He will be fine, but hell have to be in a cast for a few weeks while it heals. I'm interested in just how this came to pass?..."  
Emery peaked his head out from behind me, and I looked at him.  
"Well...we where playing and he wanted to climb a tree.. I said okay and so we did but a branch he was standing on broke and he fell and started crying so I got the phone out and called daddy..."  
The doctor nodded, then looked at me.  
"Well,like I said, he will be just fine. I gotta say when they wheeled in a pokemon, I was shocked."  
He chuckled and I did so a long with him. He looked at me sheepishly.  
"I hope you don't mind that I took a few full body X-rays.."  
I shrugged.  
"I compared them with a human child about his size and found some remarkable similarities. If you wish to see them?..."  
I looked to mew.  
"I'm going to go see Alec."  
She said, and darted down the hallway.  
"I guess Ill take a look."  
I said, and followed the pointed to the two x rays.  
"This is the you tell witch is human?"  
I looked closely, but found no differences in the two.i shook my head.  
"Exactly. This one here, on the right, is your son. The other one is a human boy of around the same age. Now this here, is the skull it's quite obvious witch is witch here but see this? The..jaw and size. Are almost exactly alike."  
I could see what he meant. The curve was the same, and had Alec not had the sharp, cat like teeth I did the jaw would have looked the same.  
"Here, is the rib cage. Other then the fact that Alec's is smaller, there is literally no difference what so ever. And here, is the scapula or shoulder blade. There is a little difference her, however with size, the humans being smaller."  
The doctor prattled on about bones and eventually ended with an astonished look.  
"Amazing isint it?"  
I nodded, even though I hadn't heard half the things the man said.


	15. Chapter 15

**sorry for no uploads, I'm sick T-T if the story is missing words, ITS NOT MY FAULT ITS FANFICTIONS FAULT! when I upload them they are whole and complete. But when I go back and read them they are covered in missing words! WTF FANFICTION! raaaaawr! **

* * *

When I entered Alec's room, mew was at his side. Walking over, I sat on the edge of the hospital bed, and ran a hand through Alec's fur. He opened his eyes.  
"Hey there buddy.."  
I said softly, smiling. Emery sat beside mew, curled into a ball, asleep. Alec glanced at me, then at mew.  
"Am I in trouble?"  
He said just as softly.  
"Have you done something I don't know about?"  
I asked, putting on a blank face, trying to look serious.  
"No...I mean...for falling.."  
I shook my head, exasperated. The boy breaks his arm because he fell out of a tree, and now he thinks he's in trouble for it? Where on earth dose this kid get these ideas from?  
"Why would you be in trouble for that?"  
He shrugged. Then sat up. I held my arms out, and he scooted into my lap and leaned Agenst my chest.  
"Oh, and Alec?"  
He looked up at me, his blue eyes shining.  
"No more climbing trees."  
He nodded, them turned to the door as the doctor walked in. He seemed startled that Alec had moved.  
"Well.. Hello you all! Alec will be discharged at three this afternoon. But hell have that cast on for a while."  
I nodded, and felt Alec relax in my arms. Looking down, i saw he was asleep. With a chuckle, I nudged mew,and she looked at me groggily.  
"Eh?wha?..what is it?"  
I stifled a laugh at her half asleep, confused expression.  
"We can go home in two or three hours."  
Mew nodded, then lazily floated over to me, and curled into my side.I shook my head, wondering what a doctor or nurse would think if they chose to come in now. Emery blinked, then raised his head.  
"Daddy?...are we leavin?..."  
"In a little while."  
He nodded, then laid back down.  
On our way home, a young boy with glasses stopped us.  
"Hey! I know you! Your mewtwo! And that's mew! Wow cool!"  
He took out a little red pokedex, and stared intently at the screen for a moment.  
"Wow! You don't even have any information put in?! Awesome!"  
I rolled my eyes and looked to mew. She nodded, and within seconds, She had teleported us home. She turned to me right away with a smirk.  
"It's your turn."  
I looked at her, confused. My turn for what?  
"For what mew?"  
"To give the boys a bath."  
With that, she darted into our bedroom and locked the door. Groaning, I turned to Alec and emery, who both looked up at me innocently.  
"Come."  
I said, trying to put authority in my voice. It didint both turned heel and ran down the hallway. Sighing, I went to the fridge to try the tactic that, mostly, worked when they wouldn't behave.  
"Well, then I guess ill just have to throw away the desert mew bought..."  
The loud sound of pounding footsteps sounded,and both boys stood in front of me, chests heaving. With a laugh, I lead them into the bathroom, and started the tub it filled, I turned to the boys, who had mischievous looks.  
"What?"  
I said with caution, instantly alert. With uncanny precision, the boys pushed me by the waist,causing me to table back and land in the tub. I looked at them, and knew I looked ridiculous from the way they where giggling.  
"Your both grounded. No games, no TV, no friends over for a week."  
I said through gritted teeth with poorly contained fury. The boys straightened up instantly. When I was mad,they knew better then to cross me. Standing up, I took them both by the scruffs of they're necks and pulled them into the hallway.  
"Stay here."  
With that, I attempted to open the bedroom door, but it was still locked. My patience having been used up, i yelled through the door,  
"MEW OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR!"  
Instantly the door opened, and mew had a bewildered look.  
"Mewtwo what has gotten into you?! You never curse, let alone near the kids!"  
My eyes blazing, I pointed to the boys.  
"You deal with them. I'll be back later."  
With that, I turned and walked Down the hallway, and through the front door.i knew I would be sorry in the morning, but right now I was pissed.  
After walking for an hour or two, I sat down on a rock, already feeling guilty. Putting my hands on my knees, I sighed. I stayed there for another half hour, before starting back home. When I arrived, mew and the boys where sitting at the dinner table. I looked in, but shook my head at the cold glare mew was giving me. Deciding to skip dinner tonight, I went into my bedroom and fell into bed, and didint move until mew came in.  
"Are you gonna explain to me why you acted like that, or are you gonna throw another temper tantrum?"  
I shrugged, not wanting to talk.  
"You realize the Alec and emery are both scared stiff by you right?"  
I sat up, and looked at her.  
"Why?"  
She rolled her eyes and looked at me as if I was slow.  
"Because you blew up in they're faces! You KNOW those two are sensitive. You know better then this mewtwo! Are you a mere kitten? Because you sure acted like it today!"  
In the back of my mind, I noted how mew was scolding me like a mother scolds her child.  
"I'll go talk to them.."  
I said, admitting defeat. Standing up, i walked to the boys door, and knocked gently.  
"Come in!"  
Emery's voice chirped, but both boys looked panicked when I was the one to walk in.  
"Emery..Alec.. I'm sorry for what happened today. I shouldent have over reacted like that. I knew you where just playing.."  
I sat on Alec's bed, and put my head in my hands, looking at the floor. I felt emery and Alec sir on either side of me.  
"It's okay daddy.."  
"We know you.."  
"Get mad easily.."  
"We shouldent have.."  
"Done that."  
Alec finished. I looked at them, startled.  
"Sense when did you two speak in turn?"  
They both shrugged, and I casted an unnerved glance at them before continuing.  
"Well..I hope all is forgivin?"  
The boys nodded, then hugged me. Alec looked up at me.  
"Do We still have to take a bath?"  
"Yeah. But your mother will be the one to help you with that."  
"that's what you think!"  
Mew called from the bedroom door. I groaned.


	16. Chapter 16

**Christmas special! Long chapter (long for me anyway) took three hours to write xD butt hurts from sitting in one place for so long haha. little to no plot, but lots of fun. christmas with the mew family! hope you enjoy! **

**OH and I still have that STUPID ANNOYING F***ING GLITCH TJAT DELETES WORDS AN S***! RAAAWR! Oh my god is that annoying! Please know that anything that seems clipped or like words missing it's not my fault it's fanfictions fault becuase I have several people proofread these and I go over them with spellcheck four times, so it's complete and problem free when I upload it the issues start after I upload and s*** hits the fan. ;(**

* * *

Fall gave way into winter, and before we knew it, Christmas had arrived. It was around five int he morning when I was greeted by a large, solid object landing on me and jolting me from sleep. Looking down, I saw emery staring at me.  
"Wha?.."  
I mumbled, looking at the clock. The boys woke up early, but never this early!  
"Daddy white stuff is falling from the sky."  
I stared at him for a moment, perplexed. This is why he woke me up at five am? Snow?  
"Yeah?..and?.."  
He blinked.  
"And nothing! What is it?"  
"Snow."  
He gave me such a confused look, I had to laugh. At This point mew had woken, and was watching with amusement.  
"It's..uh...frozen water. I guess.."  
I shrugged, not wanting get to deal with this right now. Emery nodded as if he understood, got off the bed, and silently left the room. Beside me, mew sighed, then got up.  
"Where are you going?"  
She made a face, then looked at the door.  
"Once he's up, there's no putting him to bed. I'm going to make sure he DOSENT get into any more trouble then can sleep in if you want, but don't expect any sympathy from me when the boys come screaming in here."  
I thought about this.  
"You know what I think ill just get up.."  
Is aid, trailing off. Mew rolled her eyes and made her way out of the room. Standing, I stretched then looked out the window. It was obviously windy, and it was snowing. Sighing, I walked out into the living room and sat next to emery,who was watching TV.  
"Anything good on?"  
I asked, looking down at shrugged, then looked longingly at the front door. Anticipating his question, I shook my head.  
"Not right now. Maybe later when your brother wakes up."  
Emery nodded, then turned back to the up, I walked into the kitchen to find mew sitting at the table, obviously , I picked her woke up instantly.  
"Wha? Oh. Hi."  
Her voice was thick with sleep, and she was having trouble keeping her eyes my head, I walked down the hallway into the bedroom, and laid her back on the bed.  
"I'll watch emery. You where up late last night. You need sleep."  
She nodded, then closed her eyes, already gone to the world. Walking back out to the living room, I sat back down, and laid my head back on the couch. Eventually, I fell asleep.  
I don't know how long I had slept, but I was awoken by the sound of cursing and a plate being dropped. Getting up, I walked into the kitchen to see mew covered in syrup and broken glass on the floor. I smirked. The boys where both giggling at the table, and mew shot me a glare and made a rather rude gesture towards me before heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up. With a sigh, I levitated the broken glass shards to the trash bin, then sat down,already feeling the headache from using my powers set in. This was really getting annoying. When would I be back to full...whatever? The boys both looked at me expectantly.  
"What?"  
"Food."  
Alec said, as if I was slow. Putting two and two together, I figured they wanted me to fix them something. Only problem was: I don't know how to cook. Cant be that hard right? Going to the fridge, I picked up several eggs,trying to remember what mew had done when she attempted to teach me how to make something called 'scrambled eggs'. I successfully cracked and started to cook them, but couldn't seem to get them to un-stick from the bottom and side of the pan. Frowning, I just shrugged and sat down with the boys and started a conversation. After a few minutes, I smelled burnt food and grabbed the pan from the stove and put it on the counter. Mew had come back in at this point, smelling strongly of strawberry shampoo. She sighed then dumped the ruined eggs in the trash,and started over. Smiling sheepishly, I watched closely as she repeated the steps I did, but didn't wait to start stirring the eggs.  
After breakfast, we took the boys into town and found a nice women willing to baby sit while we went shopping. Me and mew spent hours arguing over what the boys would want, but finally settled on a new video game console, and several games for each of them to play. It seemed like every store we passed mew just had to go into. After suggesting we get a tree, mew agreed to go into a store and buy ornaments. While I looked around at some of the fancy ones, mew called me over.  
"Mewtwo! Come look at this!"  
Walking to where she was, I looked at the small frame in her paws.  
"What is it?"  
I asked, and she pointed to the blank middle.  
"We can put a picture of all of us together on here and hang it on the tree."  
I nodded, and she put it in the small basket she had bend carrying around. Picking out a few things myself, we paid for the items then left.  
"We should drop this stuff off at home first, then go get the boys."  
I nodded,and we started off to the house. When we arrived home, I noticed something was wrong right away.  
"stay here mew.."  
I said, wanting to look around the house before she went in. She nodded, obviously having noticed the smell of cigarette smoke that had only just reached me. Going in, I saw shards of broken glass on the kitchen floor. Confused, I looked around. Hadn't I cleaned it up earlier? When I saw the window, I was instantly on alert. It had been broken, and the hole was more then large enough for someone to slip through. Fur bristling, I continued down the hallway and froze when I heard shuffling in the boys room. Cautious, and making as little sound as possible, I peaked in and saw two men dressed in black holding the small virtual reality glasses I had given the boys for they're birthday. Looking at they're waists, one had a knife stored in his back pocket, and the other had a gun tucked into his belt. They both had they're backs to me, however. Taking them by surprise, I jumped on the back of the man with the gun, taking the firearm out of his belt and aiming it at the intruders. They both froze.  
"Mew! Call the police!"  
I called out, not taking my eyes off of the men. They both exchanged glances, then started backing up.  
"Don't move."  
I said with a growl. The men stopped, and both looked at me. We stayed in that position for the few minutes that seemed to stretch forever up tilt he police arrived.  
Both mew and I agreed not to let the boys know about this, for fear of scaring them. Instead we went and picked them up, then took them to the tree orchard to let them pick out tree. In the end, they chose a tall, dark green tree that looked like it would just barely for inside our living room. After managing to get the huge tree home and into the house, Alec and emery started to put the arrangement of trinkets and ornaments we had bought on it. At some point, Alec went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Both me and mew had all but forgotten the events of earlier that day, and where floored when he asked why the window was broke and boarded up. Eventually, we wound up telling them that I had fallen and busted the window. Despite the utter ridiculousness of the story, they seemed to buy took the better part of four hours to get the entire tree decorated, and by then the boys where both exhausted. Putting them both to bed, me and mew sat for a while on the couch watching TV before going to bed ourselves.  
Both me and mew woke up late, and where confused that the boys didint wake us up earlier.  
"Wonder if something's wrong?"  
Mew said, seemingly speaking to strange as it was for the boys to sleep in, we all had needed the rest. Getting up, I followed mew into the living room to find the boys sitting on the couch watching tv. After breakfast, we suggest the boys play outside, and they agreed too to quickly. While they played, we both took the time to wrap they're gifts and set them under the tree. When the two came in after about an Hour or so, they where both shivering. Setting out blankets, I turned the tv on and played a movie while the boys sat huddled together under two layers of blankets. Before long, they where both asleep.  
With a sigh, i sat down on the couch, and mew curled up on my lap. I ran a hand-like paw through her fur absently.  
"Have you ever wondered what this world would be like without crime?.."  
Mew asked softly as we watched the news.  
"Yeah..I mean...there's so much violence much hate. And what for? What will society gain from it all?"  
"Nothing.."  
Mew replied just as softly. I sighed.  
"There's more fighting going on between sinnoh and kanto.."  
I noted, hearing the man on the news speak in a monotone about the fighting.  
"Why do they fight?.."  
I shrugged.  
"Because they're different.. They don't understand things about one another."  
Mew turned she was lying on her back, and looked at the tv again.  
"But...they're not so different,are they? None of us..anyone.. Is that different. We have a lot in common.. Same earth..same air same sky... Maybe...if we all just started looking at what's the same...instead of whats different...well who knows?"  
I was true. All of it. What real differences where there? We all think. We all feel pain. Pleasure,guilt, sadness, joy. We all bleed and breathe, we all live and die.  
"I guess...it's just how we view the world that sets us apart."  
Mew nodded silently.  
The next morning came in a flash, and both me and mew where woken by the boys at the crack of dawn. They had good reason to be up this early, At least. It was Christmas.  
"Get up get up get up get up get up!"  
They yelled as they bounced on me and mew.  
"Okay! I'm up I'm up!"  
I said, laughing. Mew seemed in a good mood as well. As soon as the boys where sure we wouldn't go back to sleep, they where bounding down the hall and into the living room.  
"Guess it's time to brave the dangers of Christmas with young kids."  
I chuckled.  
"Had to eventually."  
The boys where obviously anxious to get at they're gifts, but I made them wait until mew got the camara she had received at her baby shower, witch had sat unused. As soon as we gave the o.k., the room was a Flurry of red and green wrapping paper as the boys tore into the presents. I found myself wishing, for not the first time and defiantly not the last, that this moment would last forever.


End file.
